


Tomgftdtrd

by Deer_Skjeer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's gay, M/M, everyone dies, everyone is out of character, i dont even know why i wrote this, why is there an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_Skjeer/pseuds/Deer_Skjeer
Summary: everyone dies





	Tomgftdtrd

Tomgfdftrd  
Tom searched through Tord’s hentai stash. Tord kicked the door open and shouted  
‘’Tom how could you that is my hentai. We are kicking you out’’  
Tord picked up tom and threw him out the window. Tom was sad now. It was cold so tom put on one glove. Tom was still sad. He knocked on the door  
‘’Tord, let me in’’  
‘’No’’  
‘’Tord, let me in’’  
‘’No’’  
‘’Tord, let me in’’  
‘’Ok’’  
Tord let tom back inside. What a horrible 2 minutes and 37 seconds. Then they lived happily after after.  
Tomgfdftrd 2  
Tord admitted his feelings to tom.  
‘’I love you tom’’  
‘’I don’t love you, tord’’  
‘’Sad emoji’’  
‘’I love you, tord’’  
‘’I don’t love you, tom’’  
SUDDENLY!  
Matt.  
‘’I love you, tord’’  
‘’Matt, no.’’  
But then tord realised he really DID love Matt. Then they went off to have the fun times at macdonalds. Tom felt sad and rejected now. Tom then invented time travel and went back in time to meet nobody until he saw his reflection so he leant in to kiss them but he fell in lake and he drowned. then matt and tord got married and lived happily togethetr the end.

Tomgfdftrd 2.5  
Tom is still dead  
The end

Tomgfdftrd 7.8  
Suddenly  
The end

Tomgfdftrd 3  
Matt now works at IGN  
The end

Tomgfdftrd ford  
Now Matt owns IGN  
They now manufacture mirrors  
But Matt bought all the products  
Matt is now voted to lose his job  
End the

drtfdfgmoT  
Yeah, Edd still exists  
We didn’t forget he exists

 

Go back into the corner

Tomgfdftrd 2.754736237282763653  
Tom was bored. He just got resurrected and he needed something to amuse himseklf wiith. He ran into Tord’s rioom aqnd grabbed his Hentai. Ghe browshyed the shekfg and picked one called ‘Boku No Pico’. ‘This should be fun’ Tom said, placing the disk into the television. He watched every episode of it before Edd came back from working ad a jobless person. ‘Tom! Whaqt are tyou watching! We cant let the child watch that!’ To n was shacked. He turned off the hgentai and asked ‘WQhat child!!!!!111!!! we not have chi8ld!’ edd didn’t know hoiw to say this. ‘tom,k I adupt us a child because we mjebn anhd men coin not get pregnant.’ Tom was overjoyed. ‘this is great news Edd. But wait, we no have wedding yet!’ ‘We bnot need wedding because we no0 love’ Tom walked closer to edd and hugged him ‘When we get child?’ ‘I not know, Tam. But I got formn and chose us child. They good childm, we be good parfents’ SUDDENLY, IN AN AMAZING TURBN OF EVENTS, Matt walked in the room. ‘AAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA EDD WAT U DO? THAT KNOT REAL TOM! THAT FAKE!’ Tom glared at Matt and fired Hadoulken at himn, killing him very fast. ‘Wowowowow! Where toiuy learn to hadouken like that, Tim?!’ ‘I learn from best! Myself! I no magic human’ they Walk off and break up because3 they no ew\zllky rjhdeloovcbevfe3 eachttofbefrfr afetedhd alldj.  
Theh endsd.tom was ubduukdidf by allenprobe  
Tamhyud7uw7jaf  
‘allenprobe! Come herte ur late for schiool’ tom shouyted from downstairs  
‘dad I afult now why im le=ivce here’ aqleenprobe respoundsed  
‘don t argye with nem, younf nmAN. YOI8 GET dpwn here tfight nbosw. Ur friend is waitiung outside 4 you;’  
‘dad let hgert5 inside she ius cold outside’  
‘she is frozen to deathg. Byou don’t have school today. You need to go hide the body.  
‘ok daddy’  
Allenoprobe got up and purt on his scarf and jaclket and gloves and trosuers anmd boots and dcarf and scarf ansd acsfr. Allenproibe likes scarves. He walked ourside3 and poicked up thw body.  
‘dad what I do with body now?’  
‘burn it’  
‘ok daddy’  
Allenprobe maghically made an incinerastor appear and walked over to it  
‘wow im sure glad I woke up fromt aht nap!’ friend sed  
Allenprobe had bad hearing so threw heer in the incinerator.   
‘aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.’ She screamed ads she burnetr.  
‘what dasd noise?’ allenprobe questioned.  
‘sun what u doinhg!’ edd shouted.  
‘noithing ndaD!’ Allenpriobe rep[lied  
‘oh ok then I thought I heard screaming and the smell of human flesh burning. Must be nothing’  
‘oki ndaddyt’  
‘allenprobe where is friuebnd?’  
‘she is burning in the incinetator’  
‘good. She was always a bad influence on you’  
Tom ran outside ver upse3t  
‘tam what bn wrong?’  
‘the hole™ is missing!’  
‘oh dear now how we will hide matt’?’  
‘I not know.’ Tomn shought ‘maybe we dshopuld thrown jhim in incinerator adso?’  
‘guud idea’  
Tom and edd left for2.65 minutes then came back caerrrying a blindfolded matt.  
‘wow where r we going, oh good friends who would never kill me?’  
‘we not going anywhere3, only you’btom said  
‘yes. You going to hell’ edd added  
‘didmnj’t we do that before?’ matt asked?  
‘yes but you enjoy it so you go there permanent;lyn’ edd said, throwinf matt in the fire.  
Matt died.  
The end  
THIS TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z  
MATt is now god.  
FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON DRAGON BALL Z

 

THIS TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z  
Allenprobe was dsasd.  
‘wut wrong, chuikkld of mine?’ tpom asked.  
‘I not want people to daie it bad.’ Allenprobe responed  
‘t0oo baqd. We’re all going to die someday, get over it.’  
‘:(’  
‘wut r u sad about. Ur no son of mine. Get oyut!’ tam yellewd  
‘timothy, no. that is our child. You cannot kick him out just yet.’ Edd shouted  
‘I can, edd, and I will.!’ Tom shouted, louder  
Tom picked ujp edd and threw hi8m down The Hole™  
‘aaa' edd screeem  
‘daddy, no!’ allenprobe shouted  
‘Get Out.’ Tomj said, VBERY SERIOUSLY.  
‘tam wut r u doing that is rar elian’ in a sudden turn of events, tord showed up.  
‘tord????????? I thouht u were dea\d?’ tom gasped  
‘mughbhfghbhjfvgjn’ tord suffocated  
‘yay’  
‘daddy, stop!’ allenprobe shoyuted  
‘Why r u still heree?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?"  
Allenprobe weped. Suddenly he is now spider  
Tom stepped on him  
the end

The finale :00000000000000000000000000000000000  
TOM VS MATT  
‘tom you need to stop!!!!11111!11!!1! you ARE KILLING TOO MANY PEOPLE!’  
‘No’  
‘oh alright then. I guess I’ll get going now.’  
Matt left.  
Tom wins.

The aftertmath.  
Tord is still dead  
Edd never found a way out of The Hole™  
Matt did nothing  
Tom went on a rampage and killed most of the town before he was eventually shot on the spot for flying inappropriately.  
Allenprobe went back to Sector hjgduytgew78rhdtb7nGTYftyFYTfg  
Nobody ever found Friend’s body


End file.
